


Yours forever

by Idk_gwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Long Distance Relationships, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - Freeform, Tears, What do rich people buy each other??, because I miss them, because we all know they love emojis, gwendolaj - Freeform, gwenoldine christie, use of emojis for texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_gwendolaj/pseuds/Idk_gwendolaj
Summary: Valentine's 2021. Nik and Gwen are in a long-distance relationship whilst Nikolaj is away for work.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Yours forever

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I got bored and I'm missing these guys like crazy!

The date was February 13th, 2021. Gwen had received a box at her door. She knew instantly who it was from; it was from Nikolaj. He’d text her an hour prior to receiving it, instructing her not to open it until tomorrow. The next 24 hours were going to feel like forever. 

She found herself smiling as she walked into the kitchen with the box in her arms and placed it on the table. A sudden urge came over her to open it, as she reached out her hand to touch it, her phone chimed. She pulled her hand away quickly, grabbing her phone and her coffee, and walked into the living room, she set down her coffee and got comfortable with her blanket on the sofa. She smiled again at his name on her screen, the heart next to his name was a reminder that this was real. 

  
  


Nikolaj 💓💏 : Good morning, beautiful. Did you get it?xxx

Gwen💓👑: Good morning, Darling. I just got it, thank you! 💞 💋😭💓💓💓

Nikolaj💓💏 : Remember, don’t open it until tomorrow! No peeking. 👀💓

Gwen💓👑: It’s not a dildo is it?!😏 🍆 🙊 🙈  Only if you promise not to open yours either! 

She laughed to herself as she sent it, she knew what it would make him think about.

Nikolaj💓💏 : It might be 😏 you will have to find out tomorrow! 

Nikolaj💓💏 : And I promise 😘.

Gwen💓👑: Then I promise too. 😉🙌

Nikolaj💓💏 : Good girl 😉 gotta go to work now, will speak later. I love you. 💓💓💓

Gwen💓👑: I love you, too. 🥰  😍 💞 💋

Gwen felt herself smile at her phone as she re-read the texts. God, she missed him so much. The last time she had seen him, they’d just started their relationship. It began midway through filming season 8. After filming ended, they’d spent weeks together at Nikolaj’s home in Los Angeles, which he insisted was her home now too. At first, Gwen felt guilty about being there. She knew deep down that she was one of the reasons for their divorce, even if Nikolaj said she wasn’t. They’d just grown apart, they still loved one another, but not in the way a man and wife should. There were no hard feelings, it was a mutual agreement. They had decided that it was harder to pretend than it would be to just get a divorce. They both knew about the other person in each other’s lives, which is why there was no animosity, they both fell out of love with each other, they both fell for other people.

The time spent together was perfect, they hated being away from one another. She missed his touch, his smell, his stupid jokes that she pretended to hate. Just having him close made her feel safer, like home. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry, but she just couldn’t help it - she missed him too much. 

  
  
  
  
  


The day went quicker than expected, she had decided to watch Bridgerton, she wasn’t allowed to leave the house so there was nothing else she could do. The sex scenes made her slightly jealous, she needed Nikolaj so, so badly. As promised, he called her after work. They spoke about his day at work, he couldn’t help being a diva, it’s something Gwen took great pride in pointing out, it’s how he got his nickname Princess. 

The phone call progressed very quickly, it wasn’t long before they were both touching themselves, panting and moaning down the phone, the sounds of one another turning each other on more and more. They enjoyed the phone sex, it was all they had right now, it was fun, straight up  _ dirty  _ most of the time, but it was sexy, fucking hell it was sexy. They got each other off 4 times that night, a good indication that when they did meet, it would be just as wild and as hot as this. 

  
  
  
  


Gwen woke the next morning, she couldn’t wait anymore. She texts Nikolaj, she needed to see what he’d sent. Nikolaj replied within seconds saying he was ready to open his, Gwen ran into the kitchen where the box was. 

She decided this would be more fun if they face-timed, she hit the call button and he answered instantly.

“Good morning, beautiful. Happy Valentine’s” Nik said softly, his eyes raking over her on the screen. He could see the shirt that she’d put on was slightly see-through. She’s done this on purpose, he thought. She absolutely did.

“Morning, gorgeous. Happy Valentine’s, I miss you” she said, smiling at him. 

“Are you ready?” he asked eagerly

“Fucking yes, let’s go!” she laughed

Inside the box were several gifts, some fun ones, some more meaningful. Gwen knew she was going to cry for this, but Nik had gone all out. He bought her the bracelet she said she was going to get, she gasped as she opened it and looked into the camera to see Nik smiling fondly at her.

“Nik, you knew I wanted this! I love it, thank you so much!” she exclaimed, smiling widely at him. Nikolaj knew he made a good choice there, “wait, why aren’t you opening yours yet?” she quizzed.

“I want to see you open yours first” he smirked. 

Oh no. She knew what that meant, she eyed him curiously and his smile grew wider.

As she pulled the next gift out, she heard Nikolaj snicker. She gasped and laughed loudly as her hand flew to cover her mouth. She knew he’d so something like this,

“Clone a willy, really Nik!” she laughed, looking right at him, he bit his lip and shrugged, Gwen found that incredibly sexy. She inspected it more, it was, quite literally a clone.

“Phone sex just got more intense,” Nikolaj said huskily

Gwen groaned and dropped her head back, she could already picture it - she had to stop herself otherwise they’d be there all day. 

The next series of gifts included her favourite chocolates from Denmark, she’d always make him bring some when he flew over. A Love Box to which Nikolaj could send messages, she thought that was pretty cute he also sent lots of other little things that he knew she’d like, they chatted as she opened each one. 

The last was her favourite, it was a handwritten letter from Nikolaj, along with a framed photo of the two of them from their first date, he’d had it engraved with the coordinates of the date of where it was. Nikolaj had said she could read the letter afterward if she wanted because he knows she’d end up crying too much. 

“Thank you, so much Nilokaj. I love all of them, I love you” she said softly, wiping her tears.

“You deserve that and so much more! I love you too, Gwendoline” he said, almost crying himself. 

Gwen had done just as good as Nik did, she knew which watch he liked and had his eye on, she couldn’t resist buying it for him. 

“Gwen! Is this why you talked me out of getting it?” he asked laughing, that was a sneaky move on her part, but a clever one. 

“Guilty” she admitted, smiling at him “turn it over!”

“Every second, I love you more. Yours forever, Gwendoline” he read aloud, the small gestures like this always get him the most, the fact that it was in her handwriting touched him. “Gwen...I love it, thank you”

“You’re welcome,” she said softly, smiling at him. “Now, before you open the rest, I had to steal two of them, but you’ll see why when you get to them” 

Nik gave her a concerned look, now it was Gwen’s turn to snicker, she bit her lip trying to stop herself from laughing…”  _ steal two of them? what ...oh”.  _ The penny dropped as he pulled the next one out “oh fuck, Gwen” he groaned. “We are definitely,  _ definitely _ , using these later” he groaned again they both laughed. It was a set of matching sex toys.

“Does it make sense now?” Gwen asked, still giggling.

  
  


“Yeah,” he laughed back “but how does it work?”

“Well, I use the vibrator and you use the fleshlight. They respond to and copy each other’s movements so that we both feel the same thing at the same time” she explained.

Nik was sitting with his mouth open, God she was a fucking Genius! “You,” he said pointing to her “are incredible. Phone sex just got 100 times better already” he added. “So, if I go fast, yours will go fast too?” he asked.

“Yep, it copies movement and pace,” she said smirking, biting her lip. “Anway, open the rest!” 

The next one was long distance bracelets, “I already charged them you just need to get the app and connect it, its simple” 

She waited for a few minutes while he downloaded the app, it was simple enough even Nik could do it. Her bracelet lit up and vibrated, indicating set up was complete” they both gasped at it. They sat there for the rest of the call pressing their bracelets, Nik loved them!

“It feels like we’re together even when we’re not, they’re perfect, Gwen!” Nik said pressing his repeatedly seeing her smile as her band came to life.

Gwen added some more things to Nik's box that he loved, small things that showed how much she cared. It was hard being apart but these gifts they sent each other made them feel closer than ever.

  
  


Before they knew it, they’d been on the call 2 hours, Nik was going to be late. 

“Gwen, baby, I have to go now. I actually should have left 20 minutes ago, Ryan will kill me if I don’t leave now,” he said apologetically

Gwen pouted, she hated that he had to go. But she knew Ryan really would kill him if he was late again, and they had a  _ very  _ important date later on. That she’d kill Ryan for if Nik had to miss it. “Okay,” she sighed “call me when you’re done, yeah?” she said hopefully.

“I promise I will! Now you can read your letter, but before I go….” the change at the end of that made Gwen smile wickedly, she knew what he meant, she looked down at her shirt and laughed. “Just a tiny peek, pleaseeee” he begged. 

She knew he’d been looking at her boobs throughout the whole of that. She readjusted the phone so he could see her better, his breath quickened as she reached to undo the buttons, she undid them slowly looking at him so fucking sexily as she did it, Nik had to bite his hand. She opened her shirt and lifted it off her shoulders, revealing her perfect little boobs to him she heard him groan loudly and she reached for one and squeezed it in her hand. Nik had to bite his hand to control himself, he watched her with wide eyes as she grabbed a nipple between her thumb and finger, moaning herself. 

“Fucking hell you’re so sexy” he sighed, she lifted her other hand to work both of her nipples, she waited for the groan and pulled her hands away laughing loudly. “Now, I really need to go before I don’t go at all, and then I  _ will  _ be dead!” he laughed 

Gwen joined in with his laughter, “Go before you get into trouble! We’ll speak later, I love you” 

“I love you too, baby,” he said blowing her a kiss

She blew one back and they said their goodbyes. They both could not wait until tonight, this was new territory. They had used toys before, Gwen was a freak but so was Nik, so neither of them had any complaints. 

  
  


Gwen remembered the letter and began to read, Nikolaj’s handwriting was a little messy, but she could read it just fine. 

_ Gwendoline, my Gwendoline. The minute you walked into my life, I knew you’d be here for a long time. I never thought that we’d be where we are now.  _

_ You walked into my life and made me feel things in my veins that I hadn’t felt with anybody for years, not even my ex-wife. You mustn’t feel guilty about that, Gwendoline, please, I know you do. I don’t know what to say that will convince you otherwise, it was a very, very long time coming. _

_ I fell deeper and deeper in love with you every day that we were together. I can’t explain the way I feel whenever I see your face or hear your voice, your laugh, or to have you with me, but I adore it and I adore you. I go to sleep thinking about you, I wake up thinking about you, I feel you everywhere, even when you’re not even here, I know you are here because I feel you in my heart.  _

_ You made me laugh through my darkest times, made me laugh, and picked me up when I needed it, you gave me your shoulder to cry on. When my life was in darkness you were the light, you still are the light. You became my best friend, I hated being away from you. I cherished the times we got away and could be by ourselves, even if it was just for a little while. I’m so proud of everything you do because you are amazing at everything you do. I never knew skill and talent until I met you, you are incredible in what you do and you taught me so much and for that I am thankful, I am thankful you are in my life, you saved me.  _

_ And the way you are with my girls, it means the world to me, Gwen. I’m glad you managed to bond with them over the short time you spent with them, they absolutely love you. They see the way you make me feel, they see how you make me the happiest man alive. I can't thank you enough for that.  _

_ If I knew that the last time we saw each other would be the last time for a while, I would have held you tighter in my arms and hugged you for longer, I would have kissed you longer and harder than ever before. For now, distance keeps us apart, but every day I hold you closer to my heart, I love you and I miss you. One day when we’re together again, I hope to one day make you mine forever, I hope that our love will be witnessed by those closest to us.  _

_ All I want is to have you with me right now, but we will make up for it when we are allowed to travel again, long-distance is hard, but together we will get through it. This time apart made me realize I can never be without you again.  _

_ Happy Valentine’s, Gwendoline. I love you more than you will ever know. _

  
  


_ Yours forever, _

_ Nikolaj _

  
  


By the time Gwen was finished she was a complete mess, her tears marked the page, next to the dried tear marks Nikolaj must have left when he wrote it. She loved him with all her heart, this just dried up any doubts she may have had, Nikolaj loved her, he really, really loved her and it made her heart swell, she never thought she’d be this lucky in her life. The next time they meet can't come any sooner. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All the gifts they bought each other are real, I have the love box and I absolutely love it!  
> For Nik's letter, the part about hugging tighter and holding for longer, I got that from an instagram post by All On The Board lol, I just added a little to it. It's 6 am and I am too blurry-eyed to see mistakes just yet, I'll check tomorrow because I'm lazy now.


End file.
